Preschool Musical
Preschool Musical is the first episode of Season 1 of The Tomfoolery of George Pig, and the first episode overall. Summary George's first day of preschool is filled with singing and new friends. Transcript intro camera shows the outside of the pig house Narrator: It is a sunny morning. George is getting ready Mummy pig: getting George dressed George, are you ready for your first day of preschool? George: giggles Peppa: Mummy, i think George is still too little for preschool Mummy pig: He'll be fine Peppa. All of his friends will be there, and maybe even some new ones! George: Ooh! Mummy pig: tying George's tie There. All finished Peppa: Hooray! Peppa: (to the tune of The Wheels on the Bus) ��Little Georgie pig is off to school! Off to school! Off to school! Little Georgie pig is off to school! Go have fun! �� all laugh Mummy pig: Oh, your bus is here, George! Hurry, you don't want to miss it George: outside and onto the bus Peppa: ��Little George pig gets on the bus! On the bus! On the bus! Little Georgie pig gets on the bus!�� All of George's friends on the bus: ��Hello, George!�� George: and sits down Mummy pig and Peppa: Bye George! George: goodbye bus starts moving All the kids: ��The wheels on the bus go up and down! Up and down! Up and down! The wheels on the bus go-- Bus driver: STOP IT! No they don't! They go round and round!! All the kids: Bus driver: Now they don't do anything, because we're here the kids run out of the bus and into the school Ms. Leona: Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Leona Class: Hello, Ms. Leona! Ms. Leona: Everybody go and find a spot on the carpet sits down Ms. Leona: Now children, when i call your name, you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself. Richard, come introduce yourself Richard rabbit: My name is Richard rabbit, and i like to play with my toys! a ball Ms. Leona: That's great Richard, but please play with your toys at playtime. Edmond, come introduce yourself Edmond elephant: My name is Edmond elephant. I'm 3 and 2 quarters old! Ms. Leona: Oh Edmond elephant: I'm a clever clogs! trumpets Ms. Leona: Yes, very nice Edmond. Zuzu, Zaza, come introduce yourselves Zuzu zebra: I'm Zuzu zebra Zaza zebra: And i'm Zaza zebra! Both: We're twins! Ms. Leona: We can see that Both: giggle Ms. Leona: George, come introduce yourself George:...twice up Mr. dinosaur Ms. Leona: Oh. This is George. He doesn't talk very much, but he loves dinosaurs Everyone: Hello, George! Ms. Leona: And finally, Carla, come introduce yourself Carla cat: My name is Carla cat. I moved here from the iSally islands just last week. It's nice to meet you all! Richard: Ooooh Ms. Leona: Now that we've all gotten to know each other, time for a song up a guitar Ms. Leona: �� Welcome to your classroom, we hope you have some fun. Here you'll play and learn and make friends with everyone! �� Everyone: �� We're all in the classroom, we're happy to be here. Let's all have fun and get along. Let's give a happy cheer! �� Hooray! Ms. Leona: Great job, children! And now it's time for playtime! the kids run into a room full of toys George: with toy dinosaurs Richard: Hey George! Carla is the most beautiful girl i've ever seen, and i'm gonna tell her that so she'll become my wife George: smiles Richard: up to her Carla! When i first met you for the very first time, i fell in love with you very much Carla: But we just met 5 minutes ago Richard: singing Close to You by Carpenters Carla: I don't love you, but i love that song. Do you want to spin around in circles? Richard: Ok! Carla and Richard: spinning in circles ��La, Close to you!�� George: confetti at them Edmond: George, come here! George: over Edmond: I need someone to participate in my trivia game! Would you like to play? George: nods Edmond: Excellent! First question, Which reptile has been shown to be one of the earliest known ancestors of the Aves class? George:.......snort Dine-saw! Edmond: Very good, George. Now, how do you spell hone-- Ms. Leona: Come on children! It's nap time! the kids run to the carpet and lay down Ms. Leona: the tune of "Go to Sleep" �� You've all laughed, you've all played. Time to sleep, don't be afraid. Go lay down in the shade. In three hours i'll get paid �� the kids fall asleep an hour later George: up and yawns all the kids: at george George: ???? Ms. Leona: Zuzu, where did you get this!? a marker from her George: to look in the mirror gasps Narrator: Oh no, Zuzu and Zaza have drawn all over George's face! George: LOUDLY Zaza: Sorry, George! Zuzu: Yes, sorry. It is a bit funny though! George: in the mirror again laughs Everyone: laughs Narrator: The parents are here to pick up the children Mummy pig: George, we're here! George: and runs to the car later in the car Mummy pig: George, did you have a fun first day at preshool? George: giggles New fends! Mummy pig: You made some new friends? Oh, that's wonderful! Peppa: I new you'd do just fine, george. I knew it all the time Mummy pig: laughs laughs Narrator: George loves preschool. Everyone loves preschool! End. Category:The Tomfoolery of George Pig Category:Fanon Episodes